Ghost
by blueray
Summary: Complete No Voldemort AU. Harry moves into a new house. But the house is haunted by a ghost, Draco Malfoy. So what if Harry is living with a ghost? He's not gonna fall in love with him...right? HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, lets set a few things straight. This is an AU story. In this story, Voldemort does not exist, never has, never will. Thus, Harry's parents and everyone else who were killed by Voldemort are alive. Not that it matters much, the fic is pretty self-explanatory. **

**But if you still have any questions, do not hesitate to ask it in your review, or drop me a PM if you want to.**

**Updates shall be regular and will also depend upon the reviews. Reviews equal happy author, happy author equals quicker updates. So review!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed –sulks-**

* * *

"A house?" Harry repeated, "You bought me a house?"

James Potter nodded, "A gift for becoming one of the elite Aurors!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "But I already have a house of my own!"

"Yes dear," said Lily Potter, "But we thought you'd prefer a bigger one now…"

_Gosh, another hint for me to get a girl…_

"So…" Harry said defeatedly, "This house, have you seen it?"

"Well…we actually haven't…but it sounded good," said James.

"And it came really cheap for a four bedroom house," added Lily.

Harry was aghast, his parents had just bought him a house which they hadn't even seen. Who knows what condition it might be in!

"It comes with a house elf as well," said Lily, sensing Harry's feelings, "So it can't be a bad state…"

Twenty five year old Auror, Harry Potter, was on a two month holiday. Although this may seem like an obscenely large amount of time for a holiday, for one of the best Aurors of the Ministry, it was well deserved. He was hoping for some quiet, relaxing time but alas, this new house threw his plans in complete disarray.

"So, you'll be checking out this house tomorrow then?"

Harry sighed, _Relaxing indeed_, "Yeah, Dad."

The next morning, Harry apparated in front of his new home with a crack. It was quite far from the nearest town. The first thing that came to Harry's mind when he saw the house was: huge. The house was enormous. In front of the house was a well maintained garden, with a small marble fountain in the centre. At the back was a beautiful garden, blooming with flowers. It was hard to believe that it was unoccupied.

With this very thought, Harry went inside. Clean, not a speck of dust anywhere and ornately decorated…

"Harry Potter?"

Harry jumped at the high-pitched squeak and looked around, locating a house elf.

"Oh," Harry said, heart thumping, "hello…"

The house elf bowed, "I am Dobby, sir. I serve the owner of this house."

"Have you kept the house and garden so well, Dobby?"

"I have, sir."

Harry smiled, "You've done a fine job of it…"

"Dobby is glad Master likes it. Would Master want Dobby to show him around?"

"Yeah I'd like that…"

So Harry trooped off behind Dobby, through the drawing room, the kitchen, a library, three bedrooms, a spare room, and they came at last to the fourth bedroom.

"Dobby is extremely sorry," said the elf, "but Dobby is unable to open this door, sir"

Harry was puzzled, "Really? Let me see…"

Harry turned the knob, and thought he heard a snort. But looking around, he could see no one, only Dobby. _But I don't think elves would snort at their masters…_

Shrugging, Harry pulled out his wand, and tapped the knob. Nothing. He tried a few more complex spells. A bolt of blue shot out of his wand. And suddenly, everything went dark.

Harry's auror instincts immediately kicked in, and he backed up against the wall, wand at ready.

"You…" a voice rasped, "You dare to disturb the dead…you foul, evil creature!"

Harry tried to locate the source of the noise but it was resonating…

"- Disrespect towards those who have passed on-"

Harry shivered, it was so cold, where was the cold coming from?

"-Souls of the departed-"

"FINITE INCANTATEM!" Harry yelled, wildly waving his wand. Usually, he would have used non-verbal magic. But this was a different case…

Suddenly, the darkness receded and the cold vanished.

"Okay, reveal yourself!" Harry said, looking around.

Another snort, "This is a new one, this usually scared the shit out of the earlier ones…" The voice wasn't raspy anymore…just a cold drawl.

"A ghost?"

"Oh smart Potter. Very Smart"

Surprise barely registered on Harry's face when a tall silver figure walked straight out of the wall in front of him. Harry immediately noticed his smooth features, striking even as a ghost, and the arrogance on his face. Somewhere in a corner of Harry's mind, he felt that he had seen that person earlier…

He stalked over to Harry and fixed him with a hard gaze, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Harry Potter, right? The new owner of my house?"

Harry nodded curtly, "And you are?"

"Draco Malfoy, the original owner of this house."

"And pray tell me," Harry's voice was cold, "what was the meaning of the dramatics earlier?"

The ghost cocked his head to one side, smirk still in place, "I thought it was quite obvious. No? Ah well, I just wanted to let you know that you aren't welcome here."

Harry blinked, "I beg your pardon?"

"This house is mine and I have no intention of letting anyone else have it…"

Harry crossed his arms across his chest, "My parents bought it for me. It's under my name now."

The ghost shrugged, that annoying I'm-superior-to-you smirk intact, "That's what all the previous owners said, and trust me, they didn't last long."

"Didn't last long?"

"Oh…you'll see…"

"Although the idea of a new house wasn't appealing to me at first, I like this place and plan on keeping it." Harry said, his voice firm. He wasn't going to be intimidated by a ghost, hell no!

"But I don't plan on letting you keep it, Potter…" Draco said loftily

"We'll see about that, Malfoy." With that Harry turned and walked away.

Draco watched him go, amused. Finally, after four years of being dead, something interesting had happened.

Having reached the kitchen, Harry groaned. So much for a quiet vacation. First, he's forced to move into a new house. Second, the new house is haunted by a ghost. Third, the ghost is intent on kicking him out. And fourth, he himself had foolishly challenged the ghost.

Harry could kick himself for being so stupid. It was the perfect opportunity to refuse the house. He could've easily enjoyed the break he had earned. But no, he had to act like a complete arse. _We'll see about that, Malfoy._ Harry banged his head on the kitchen counter.

"Having second thoughts, Potter?"

"You wish!" Harry snapped before he could stop himself and then groaned inwardly. _Stupid auror training…_

"You're an auror, aren't you?" said Draco, his voice amused.

"Have you researched me thoroughly when you found out I was the new owner?"

"Oh no…you're the only one who acted in a proper way during my…er…entry upstairs. It was exactly the same thing I would've done."

"So, you were an auror as well?" Harry asked dully.

"One of the elite."

Harry looked at him, interested, "How old are…were you?"

The ghost grinned at him, "You asked the last question, its my turn now. Anyway, I don't see why you're so curious, you're gonna be out of this house in a few days."

"Oh you'd better get used to this. I'm here to stay…"

Draco shrugged and walked out of the kitchen.

"Why don't you just float through the walls?" Harry called after him.

"Its my turn to ask questions, Potter. I've told you already!"

Harry scowled. _How infuriating_. He then looked at Dobby…

"Dobby?"

With a crack, the house elf appeared in front of him.

"Make me a cup of tea please…"

"Gladly, sir."

Harry propped himself on the kitchen counter. This clearly wasn't what he had in mind. A challenge with a ghost. Of course he'd win, ghosts couldn't perform magic. Hang on, then what was that coldness upstairs. That was clearly magic.

Harry scratched his head.

"Dobby, does anyone else live in the house? Apart from Malfoy's ghost, that is…"

The elf shook his head, "No. Dobby doesn't know of anyone sir."

"How many people have lived here before me? I mean owned the house…"

"Three, sir!"

"And all three of them were driven out by Malfoy?"

Dobby nodded vigorously.

"But how?"

Dobby's eyes widened, "Scares them, sir."

Harry snorted, "Scary? He doesn't look scary at all…in fact-"

Harry paused.

He heard a chuckle, "In fact?" Draco poked his head into the kitchen again, "Go on…"

"In fact, he looks downright funny…"

Draco chuckled again and vanished from sight.

"So…so how does he scare people, Dobby?"

Dobby looked up at him, "Oh, he has-"

"You do it for him."

Dobby squeaked, "I- mean, no, I mean…how…" he squealed again and started hitting himself on the head, "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

"Dobby stop!" Harry cried out, "STOP!"

"Dobby," Draco's voice drawled, "Its alright. Go tend the gardens."

Dobby nodded, his eyes watering and disappeared.

"Ah," Draco said softly, "I've never had an auror here before. That too a one so adept at Legilimency."

Harry grinned smugly, "Always a first time, Malfoy."

"Which doesn't mean I'll let you live peacefully."

Harry's grin turned into a frown, "That is not fair. I've learnt your secret, you've got no chance of kicking me out now. But say, how do you control Dobby?"

Draco tapped his nose. A silver, slender finger on a silver, straight nose. "My turn to ask questions…how many times am I supposed to tell you that!"

Harry would've punched the man then and there had he not reminded himself he was a ghost. Taking a deep breath, he summoned Dobby.

"Dobby, whom do you serve?"

"The owner of this house, sir."

"Who is the owner of the house, Dobby?"

"Draco Malfoy, sir."

"Eh?" Harry blinked, "Then who am I?"

"Owner of this house, sir."

Harry scratched his head. _Okay, elf laws are different from wizard ones…he must be making sense to himself but not me._

Draco made an impatient noise, "I am the original owner of this house. This house was built for me. The elf was commissioned for me. When I died, I didn't will this house nor the elf to anyone. So, he still has to serve me. But my parents sold this house, so the buyers also became the owners. And hence, the elf has to serve them as well. The elf can disobey me, actually. But he needs to have tremendous will power to do so. And you know how elves are…"

Harry tried to comprehend the new information, and opened his mouth to comment, only to find that he hadn't exactly understood anyway and ended up saying, "Wasn't it my turn to answer a question?"

Draco stared at him and then started laughing, "Goodness! You're an interesting one!"

Harry grinned sheepishly despite himself. Gosh, one moment we're arguing and the next we're laughing. What's happening?!

Harry took a deep breath, "Okay, listen up Malfoy. I'll give you ten days. You have to kick me out within ten days. If you succeed, I'll leave the house."

"And if I fail?"

"Then you will not bother me anymore. And let me keep this house."

"I want to add a condition. When I succeed, I don't want you to sell the house."

"What?"

"Do you accept?"

"Well, only if you answer why."

Draco sighed dramatically, "I've had it with people residing in my house."

Harry snorted, "We have a deal then."

Draco nodded, "Deal, Potter."

* * *

**Yeah I know its hard to imagine Draco as a ghost…ah well…**

**So, what say?**

**Remember, more reviews, quicker updates!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I've taken a lot of creative liberty while writing this fic. So, some things **

**might seem farfetched, but hey, it's a FANfic!**

**Disclaimed yet again.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

Harry's eyelids fluttered open. Where the hell am I? Then it clicked. Of course, its my new house.

It was the next morning. The previous night, Harry had transported all his belongings from his old house over there. The furniture was in its place, but his other belongings were lying in a state of disorder_. Better fix the house today_, Harry thought. _The sooner the better…_

Harry asked Dobby to prepare breakfast, showered, shot off a quick owl to Ron and Hermione and then went downstairs.

"Malfoy?" he called, as he passed the locked bedroom.

"Yes?" Malfoy poked his head from the floor and Harry stumbled.

"Git!" Harry muttered, regaining his balance, "It's my turn to ask a question right?"

"Hmmm…" Draco's head floated through the carpeted floor like a ship in water, "Yep!"

"Is that locked room yours?"

Draco's head halted, "Yes it is mine. And don't try opening it, you wont be able to. Take the word of a fellow Auror for it…"

Harry watched as the head sank below again. _That was odd…_

Harry entered the kitchen, ravenous…only to find it empty.

"Dobby?"

Crack.

"Dobby!" Harry said incredulously, "I asked you to make breakfast!"

The elf bowed his head, "I'm sorry sir, but master ordered me not to."

Harry's brain clicked, "MALFOY!!"

"Dobby! I order you to make me breakfast this instant regardless of what Master says!" Harry said, fuming. _Now where is that ghost?_

"Did anyone call me?" Malfoy strutted into the room, a perfectly innocent expression on his face.

"Dobby, I order you to disobey every instruction Draco Malfoy gives to you. Okay?"

"Yes, sir!"

Harry glared at Malfoy as Dobby served him breakfast.

"So, what're you gonna do today?" Draco asked lazily.

"Nothing that concerns you" Harry snapped, wolfing down some egg.

"I presume you're on a holiday…"

"Add to it that you've ruined it…"

"My pleasure…"

Harry huffed and ambled out of the kitchen_. I thought I'd have the advantage cause Malfoy can't use magic, but hell, I cant do anything to him either!_

Harry went to the library. He didn't have a huge collection of books as Hermione did, but the few that he had were to be kept in the library there.

Hermione'll like this, Harry mused as he checked the already present books. Most of them were on Dark Arts and Potions. _Hmpf, suits that Malfoy, having so many books on the Dark Arts here._

An idea suddenly hit Harry. Malfoy must obviously be treasuring these books.

Harry went outside with a stack of books in his hands. Outside, in a clear patch of land was a pile of books, heaped onto one another. Draco watched from the balcony, confused. Harry sneaked in a side-glance and was pleased to see that expression on the ghost's face.

Putting on a bored disinterested expression, Harry flicked his wand at the pile…and set it on fire. Draco gave a yelp of surprise, and shot off towards the library. It was empty. Draco zoomed towards the balcony again, the pile of his precious books had been burnt to ashes. Harry caught sight of Draco and gave him a cheerful wave.

Harry grinned at the horrified look on Draco when he went back into the house.

"Those were my books," the ghost hissed.

Harry started making his way upstairs, "Really? Well, I didn't want them in my library."

"That didn't mean you could burn them! I still had a few left to read!"

Harry shrugged nonchalantly, "That's a shame."

Draco gave a strangled cry of outrage "You-"

"I really have to arrange my books in the library. And there's the furniture. I'd love to chat, Malfoy. But you see, I still have to live."

Draco stopped midway, gave Harry a look of pure loathing and vanished through a wall.

_I seem to have touched a nerve, _Harry thought, feeling slightly guilty. But whatever guilt Harry felt vanished when he came back having arranged the books in the library(Harry had not really burnt the books, just conjured some empty ones, replicated the original ones, vanished them, and burnt the fakes. A lot of trouble to irritate a ghost, but Harry felt it was worth it). Harry was going to the kitchen for lunch, when he walked past his bed. Yup, his bed, in the kitchen. And the dining table was in the living room. His bathtub was out in the garden. The sofa was on the porch. All his stuff was scattered around in a mess-

"Dobby!"

"Sir summoned Dobby?"

"Dobby, you were ordered to do…this?" Harry waved his arm at the bed.

Dobby lowered his yes, "Dobby had to, sir…"

"But I asked you to disobey any order given by Malfoy!"

"Dobby did disobey Master's orders. Master ordered Dobby not to place the bed in the kitchen, so Dobby was compelled to place it there."

Despite the situation, Harry had to marvel at how Malfoy had found the loophole.

"Oh, never mind Dobby. Where's my lunch?"

No response.

Harry groaned, "Dobby, go and make me lunch and then arrange this all back as it was."

Harry flopped down on the bed. Maybe it would be better if he'd just leave. Just then, there was a knock on the front door.

"Ginny!"

"Hi Harry," Ginny beamed, "Why's there a bathtub in the garden?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Long story…"

Ginny looked around at messed up state of the house, "Er…"

"Lunch, Ginny?"

"Wow, a ghost! A ghost is actually trying to kick you out!" Ginny exclaimed, after Harry had finished telling her everything over a delicious(and much needed) lunch.

"Its not as fun as it sounds…" Harry said, smiling, "let's see if you can meet him…"

Ginny clapped her hands in delight and Harry thought he heard a disapproving noise.

"Malfoy?" Even as Harry called, he knew the ghost wouldn't show up, "MALFOY!"

Harry shrugged, "Guess he doesn't want to show up."

"It's fine. You want me to help with the…er…furniture?"

Harry grinned, "Only if it isn't too much trouble…"

Malfoy decided not to show up for the rest of the afternoon either. So it was quite peaceful while Harry asked Ginny about her job at the Ministry(she had the day off) and her life in general.

"Bitch" said a voice, as Harry shut the door having waved Ginny goodbye.

"Excuse me?" Harry said, looking affronted.

"She's a bitch, that's all." Malfoy said offhandedly, "And I'm not some animal that can be summoned at will. Malfoy!" he mimicked Harry in a very high pitch, "Honestly…"

"Sod off, Malfoy. She's way better than you!"

"Bleh! Neither in looks nor persona!"

Harry didn't even bother to reply but went straight to his bedroom. He had an owl from Ron, saying that he'd come over tomorrow night and another from Hermione inviting him over for dinner for the day after tomorrow. He sent an affirmative to both.

"That was rude."

Harry groaned.

"You just can't ignore me like that."

"Malfoy, you've ruined my whole day, at least let me be now!"

Draco laughed, "Ruined? You seemed quite happy in the company of the red-headed bitch."

"Her name's Ginny Weasley!" Harry snapped.

"Oohh, touchy…does Potter have a thing for the she weasel?"

Harry grit his teeth, "Shut up and get out!"

Draco winced, he wasn't foolish to test an Auror's patience, and quickly putting on a smirk, he slid down through the floor.

Harry was breathing heavily. This wasn't good, he couldn't lose control of his temper like that…maybe he really should leave the house_. Malfoy is intolerable, and I can't stand him…not even for ten bloody days!_

Harry spent the rest of the night holed up in his bedroom, thinking of ways to get back at a certain ghost…

* * *

**Oh, and all those who've got this fic on alert, do review this time. **

**And next chap might take a while, have to re-write it a bit. I feel that even this one wasn't as good…**

**Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Surprising…I said I'd take a while for the next chap, but hey, it's an even quicker update! I got a few really sweet reviews and I couldn't help but write write and write!(Since, I have nothing to do these days… -sweatdrop-) See…reviews do fuel me!**

**I don't own Harry Potter…alas!**

* * *

When Harry woke up the next morning, the first thing he noticed was that everything was normal. The furniture was in its place and so were his belongings.

Harry almost tentatively got out of bed, expecting the floor to give way or something.

But by the time Harry got down to the kitchen, nothing had happened. And Harry had almost finished his bacon, when-

"How long are you on holiday?" Malfoy asked, appearing to sit on a chair(he just floated over it)

_Hmm…what's up with him?_

"Two months," Harry replied casually, but on his guard.

"I see."

Silence.

"What're you planning to do today?"

"Ron Weasley's gonna come in the evening."

Draco snorted, "And his sister too?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing…just so you know, don't try to summon me again. This time, I might just accidentally drop something on you…"

"I wouldn't even think of it," Harry said coolly, "I don't want to scare Ron."

Draco rose, and smirked, "I thought you said I wasn't scary, in fact I was quite good-looking."

"I did not say that!"

Draco just smirked, "You blush a lot, you know."

Harry went even redder at that.

"So, this Ron, is he a close friend?"

"Yep," said Harry, getting up, "from our first year in school."

"I see." Draco followed Harry into the living room, "You have an owl."

Hary looked up as the owl swooped in through the window.

"Its from Ginny," he muttered, "wants me to have lunch with her…"

"So?"

"Well…there are still a few things left." Harry said uncertainly, "And even Ron is coming in the evening. I'll pass this time. I'll tell her we can meet tomorrow." He looked up at Draco as if asking for assurance that he was doing the right thing.

"What?" Draco said, "haven't said 'no' to her before?"

Harry flushed, "Not many times…"

"Well then, add this one to the rare 'no's"

Harry bit his lip and sent back a refusal(with much apologizing and a promise to meet up the next day.)

"Right," Drao said, sounding happy, "Now let's get to those horrid paintings you've brought here…"

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, well, except for the furniture suddenly starting to levitate(and hurl itself at Harry…)

"Hi Harry!" Ron said enthusiastically, having just flooed in.

"Hey, Ron!"

"So where's the ghost?"

Harry groaned, "Damn you, Ron. Have you come to meet me or the ghost?"

Ron grinned, "Sorry mate, but it's a first, having a ghost trying to kick you out."

Harry was feeling slightly annoyed now, "I wonder if it'd be a first if someone kicked his best friend out…"

"…"

"Come on, I'll show you around…"

"Great!"

Harry was on his guard while he showed Ron his new house. Lest, a certain someone decided to hurl objects at him nevertheless…

"You coming to Hermione's tomorrow?"

"Wha- Oh yeah, I am."

They were in the balcony now and a slight breeze had picked up.

"Hey Harry, do you think I should ask Hermione tomorrow…"

Harry scratched his nose, he wasn't exactly an expert on such matters. And Ron and Hermione had been dating each other since their seventh year at Hogwarts.

"You've been together for a long time Ron…" When Ron didn't interrupt(surprisingly) Harry sighed and went on, "I think you should…no point in delaying it any further."

"But, are we ready for this, Harry?"

"Merlin, how the hell does he expect you to answer that!" A low voice hissed at Harry's side, and Harry started. Ron was too busy staring into the distance to notice.

Harry didn't answer, his thoughts were in the same line of what Malfoy had said.

How was he to know if Ron and Hermione were ready or not!

"Well," he began slowly, "Both of you have permanent jobs and are quite well settled…so I don't think you should have any problems…"

Ron nodded absently, "So, should I just directly ask her…or some fancy indirect way…"

It took Harry a lot of self-control to not roll his eyes, and he heard a quite chuckle next to him.

"Goodness Ron!" Harry said exasperatedly, "You love her, she loves you! That's all! Don't trouble yourself over petty matters when there actually aren't any."

Ron turned to look at Harry, his face breaking into a smile, "Hey, you're right actually…"

"Happy realization."

Harry chose to ignore Malfoy, although that was the very thing he himself wanted to say.

"Good, now lets go down and get something to drink…"

* * *

"Hermione…"

"What about her?"

Ron had left at around an hour before midnight, and Draco was visible again.

"Weasley is going to marry her?"

"Is she says yes…which she should. So yeah…"

"He's going to ask tomorrow?"

"Hermione's invited us for dinner, so yeah, he's gonna ask tomorrow…"

"Granger…is she pureblood?"

Harry looked up sharply, "Pray tell me, why the curiosity?"

"Is she?" Draco persisted.

"No."

"I see…"

Silence.

"I don't think you went to Hogwarts…"

Draco shook his head, "Durmstrang. A lot of my friends were at Hogwarts though…"

"Oh, who?"

"Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson…age old family relations…"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, they were in my year."

"I- I was betrothed to Pansy…"

Harry nearly choked, "What?" _Why is he telling me this?_

"Yeah, my family was those conservative sorts. Bloodline…and stuff. And it was decided that I would be marrying her although I didn't want to really…"

"And you thought Ron was going through the same?"

Draco snorted, "I was just…curious…"

Harry tilted his head to one side, a small smile on his lips_. Liar…_

"What?" Draco demanded, " Don't give me that look"

"What look?" Harry teased, his head cocked to the other side now.

"Just go to sleep!" Draco snapped, and walked out of Harry's bedroom.

Harry's smile turned into a grin. Maybe there was more to the ghost than met the eye. Malfoy might've insulted Ginny and Ron but that didn't stop him from being at least a tiny bit jealous of Ron.

Draco decided to get back at Harry early next morning. Harry was in the shower, having a lovely hot bath, when suddenly the water stopped coming. And there was Harry half covered in soap, with water dripping from him.

"God, you're a pain," Harry mumbled, reaching for his towel…only to find it gone.

"Malfoy!"

"Potter!" And Draco walked into the bathroom. Harry spluttered, blushing deep red.

"Get out!"

"Okay!"

"Malfoy!"

He walked in again.

Harry gave a cry of outrage.

"Dobby!"

Crack!

"Sir call Do-" Dobby's voice trailed off.

"Get me a towel!"

Crack!

"Thank you!"

Harry hastily wrapped the towel around him, while Draco watched on amusedly.

"You pervert!" Harry almost screamed.

"I didn't know that a human could even go that red…"

Harry couldn't help it, he picked up the nearest object and hurled it at Malfoy.

"Honestly," Draco muttered, as the toothbrush slid through him, "Are you really an Auror? Throwing stuff at a ghost?"

Harry stomped out, leaving a soapy trail behind. He would be very glad to go to Hermione's tonight.

* * *

"So, how was it?"

"Oh, it was real fun! Hermione's a really nice cook." And Harry launched into a detailed description of the food and the events of the evening, leaving out the part in which Ron proposed to Hermione. Harry still hadn't forgotten the morning's episode.

"And?" Malfoy said, trying to sound uninterested.

"That's about it…" _He's a terrific actor. He wants to find out whether Hermione said yes or not but won't let it show._

"Right…"

"Well, I'm off to bed then."

"Okay, good night"

Harry halted, " Go-good night." _He's never wished me like this before_. Harry turned around, and caught a glimpse of surprise on Draco's face as well.

"She said yes, by the way." And with that, Harry went into his bedroom.

* * *

**Okay…I dunno why, but I always have to add a bathroom scene…bleh.**

**Next update? I really dunno…**

**And can ghosts vanish? I dunno…but hey its an AU story! Anything happens!**

**Reviews make me happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me thanks all the people for their wonderful reviews. They make me want to write more and more.**

**Okay then, onward with the fic!**

* * *

"Good morning, Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby squeaked happily.

Harry smiled, "Morning, Dobby…and Malfoy."

The ghost nodded to Harry, "Morning." The daily prophet was lying open in front of him, "Change the page, Dobby."

Immediately, the page flipped over.

"So, that's how you read…" Harry said, snatching away the paper.

Draco growled, "I was reading it!"

"Exactly, 'was' reading. I 'is' reading." Harry said, skimming over the headlines.

"How did you become elite if you can't even speak English properly."

Harry made no response, instead choosing to sip his coffee. _Burn_.

Harry yelped in pain.

"HOT!"

"Water, Dobby." Malfoy drawled, sounding annoyingly bored.

Harry choked as a jet of water hit him full on the face in force.

"That should do it."

Harry took in a deep gulp of air as the water hitting his face stopped. His scalded tongue hanging out.

"Ya cofey cuve ki wey"

"Get your tongue back in and then speak. Perhaps, though I doubt it, you might make more sense then."

Harry shot him an icy look, and then pulled out his wand to heal his tongue.

"I could've died!" he cried out, once the healing was done.

Draco snorted, "I doubt. I didn't tell Dobby to make it _that_ hot. This ought to teach you not to steal my reading material."

Harry grumbled something and Malfoy caught a few excellent swear words.

"Colourful vocabulary," Draco said dryly.

Harry just stomped out of the room, resolving not to speak to the ghost.

"Potter, do you want to play gobstones?" Draco called out to him about an hour later.

Harry, who was peacefully assembling his miniature Quidditch set, didn't answer.

"Potter?" Draco called again.

He still didn't get an answer.

"Where the hell are you?" Draco zoomed into the living room.

"Wow!" he exclaimed, looking at Harry's Quidditch pitch, "that's beautiful."

Harry still didn't reply.

"What's up with you? Cast a silencing charm on yourself?" Draco rolled his eyes and summoned Dobby, "Dobby, get me my Quidditch set."

Dobby bowed and vanished.

"I've got the miniature versions of almost the players. And my Quidditch pitch is bigger than yours- What is wrong with you?"

Harry still hadn't given any sign that he had heard Draco, or even acknowledged his presence.

Just then, Dobby reappeared, with a huge trunk hovering behind him, a trunk with five locks. Dobby opened the first lock and removed an extremely huge Quidditch pitch.

Draco smirked, "See, way better."

Harry continued polishing the minuscule broomsticks.

"Are you going to enact a match?"

Harry picked up another tiny broomstick.

"Are you Harry Potter?"

The polishing continues…

"Are you mad at me because of the coffee?"

Still no response. Draco sighed, "Fine, be this way."

Fifteen minutes passed. Draco was making his players zoom around the room on their broomsticks. His were thought controlled, so he was able to use them even though he was dead. And a good thing too, cause he occasionally used to poke Harry with them, hoping to get a retort out of him.

Five minutes later, Draco had managed to earn himself a glare after a particularly hard jab in the back.

Another minute later, Harry had jumped violently, after a poke to the stomach.

Draco grinned, "Harry Potter is ticklish!" he said softly. Behind him, about twenty small broomsticks rose up in the air and started making their way ominously towards Harry.

Harry stepped back, glaring fiercely at Draco when the first broomstick jabbed him, then the second and another and another, and the whole swarm started tickling him. Harry started laughing, gasping for breath.

"Malfoy!" he gasped, "Stop!"

Draco laughed, "Hehe, not so silent now, are you!"

"Malfoy! I- cant- breathe!" Harry was coughing and laughing now.

Draco grinned even more and carried on.

"Malfoy! Sto-" Harry gave a shuddering gasp and collapsed.

"Oh shit!" Draco was beside him in a flash, "Potter! Potter!" he had never felt so helpless, "Dobby! Revive him, Enervate!"

Dobby hastily performed the spell, squeaking, "Harry Potter, sir!"

"Oh hell!" Draco swore as the spell had no effect, "Harry! Merlin, I can't even do anything! Dobby, go and fetch Ron Weasley at once!"

Dobby was about to obey when Harry suddenly burst out laughing.

"What the-"

"That was _priceless_!!" Harry said, getting to his feet, "Malfoy accepts that he cant do anything!"

"You're such a git!" Draco gave Harry a dirty look.

"This ought to teach you not to mess with my coffee and to respect my silence…"

"Respect my arse…" Draco muttered and Harry laughed again.

"Well, seeing that if I suddenly drop dead affects you in this way, I'm sure that you didn't mean to kill me with that coffee."

"Next time," Draco growled, "I might just change my mind…"

"_Dobby! Revive him!"_ Harry mimicked. Draco crossed his arms across his chest

"Yeah yeah…very funny…"

"Right, so let's get back to our Quidditch sets, or do you still wanna play gobstones?"

"Gobstones," Draco replied immediately. And he sent Dobby to fetch the set which squirted the players with a really _really _nasty potion. Draco was not someone who'd back down so easily…

* * *

Someone was wailing…a deep mournful wailing. Harry fidgeted in his bed. The wailing grew louder. Harry stowed his head under the pillow. Even louder. Harry pulled the covers over his head.

"Haaaarrryyyyyyy Pooooooo…."

"Harrrrryyyyyyyy Poooooo…"

"HAAAARRRYYY POOOO…"

"Stop it, Malfoy!" Harry threw aside the covers and bolted upright. The said ghost was swirling around the ceiling, eyes closed, hands clasped.

"Malfoy!"

Malfoy's eyes suddenly popped open, and he came down.

"Sorry about that," he said cheerfully, "must've been talking in my sleep."

Harry glared at him, extremely irriatated at being woken up at such an odd hour(it was still dark outside), "Since when did you start sleeping? Oh wait, I forgot, you already are sleeping but you're never gonna wake up." Harry regretted the words the moment they had left his tongue, "Sorry- Malfoy. Didn't mean that…"

"Of course," Draco glared at him this time, and Harry drew back at its intensity, "I'm never going to wake up. Thanks for the reminder. I won't forget." And he stalked away through the wall into his bedroom.

Harry groaned. _Brilliant, first he instigates me and then takes offence! _

"Malfoy!" he called, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you."

_Why the hell am I apologizing for?_

"Malfoy, it wasn't even my fault! You're the one who woke me up in the middle of the night"

No response. Harry was really angry now. He had had enough of Malfoy acting stuck-up.

"Alright! That's it! I don't know why I even _cared_ in the first place!" With that, Harry pulled back the covers and went back to sleep.

In the next room, Malfoy was wondering the same. Why had Harry even cared that he had offended him. He cautiously poked his head into Harry's bedroom, the man was asleep.

"Right," Draco said quietly, "I did over-react. I-I'm sorry."

He turned around to go back but froze when he heard a small chuckle.

"Apology accepted," Harry said from under the covers.

"Hmmpf!"

"Good night, Malfoy."

The only reply he got was a grunt. Smiling, Harry fell asleep.

* * *

**Right, a basically pointless chapter. I dunno…just felt like writing it. The next update is going to be super quick to make up for this one.**

**Bizerko-Kittykins asked how would Draco be able to read his books if he's intangible? Well, this chapter answers this question, Draco does almost everything with Dobby's help, thats why Dobby has Draco's wand(yes, that is against Ministry regulations, but no one's gonna find out since I'm the author! :P )****  
**

**Oh and there was an anonymous review saying that there were some grammatical errors in the last chapter. I read the chapter again and did find and correct a few. So thank you, anonymous person!**

**Do keep the reviews coming.**

**Cheers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Right, my life's becoming slightly busy now…slightly. Sorry, I couldn't reply to the reviews of the last chapter.**

**So, thank you xXxAlotLikeLovexXx, cyiusblack, SkyeEyesSparkle7135, carly reynolds, TsukikoElric and Elektra107 for your wonderful reviews.**

* * *

If Harry would've said that the next few days weren't enjoyable, he would've been lying. Of course, there was the annoying, irritating, ghost. But perhaps, without the said annoying, irritating ghost, it wouldn't have been that enjoyable.

And one fine morning, Harry woke up to a beautiful sunrise. Hang on, was that the sky above him?

Harry bolted upright. What on earth was his bed(and he himself) doing outside?

_A new trick…_

Harry stretched, and smiled. _If he wants to kick me out of the house, sure then, I'll leave…_

Needless to say, Ron was very surprised when a pyjama clad Harry apparated to his house.

"Don't tell me he succeeded?"

Harry shook his head, "I'm just letting him savour victory and then defeat yet again"

Ron gave him a questioning look, but Harry didn't elaborate further.

Meanwhile, Draco was impatiently waiting for Harry to burst into the house, seething.

An hour passed, nothing happened.

Another hour…Dobby just told Draco that the bed was empty and that Harry was nowhere to be seen.

"He didn't tell you anything?"

"No, sir."

"And his belongings?"

"Gone, sir."

Draco was confused. Had he succeeded? This was the ninth day after all. And why wasn't he feeling happy? He decided he'd wait it out. Harry must come back to get his furniture at least. And so he waited, floating through the empty house, feeling really weird….it was a feeling at the bottom of his stomach. A feeling which he couldn't place, for he hadn't felt it for a very long time.

Harry was in fact, having the time of his life, Ginny had decided to take the day off and come over at Ron's. While Ron was going to get back home early. Harry and Ginny were making lunch together when-

Crack!

"Dobby?"  
"Harry Potter, sir!" The elf bowed, "Master sent me to find you!"

Harry frowned, but then the frown turned into a smile, "Dobby…you did not find me, okay?"

Ginny could only watch on bewildered, as Harry gave the oddest of instructions to Dobby.

Dobby apparated back to Harry's real home.

"Well?" Draco swooped down upon him.

Dobby shook his head sorrowfully, "Dobby is unable to find Harry Potter, sir."

"What?"

"Dobby is un-"

"I heard you!" Draco snapped. If Dobby couldn't find Harry, then…unless…

"Dobby I forbid you to lie to me! Did you find Harry Potter?"

"No, sir."

Draco sighed.

What if something bad has happened to him?

He might just be doing this to irritate you.

But why would he vanishing irritate me!

Well, you are irritated.

I should be happy!

Then why aren't you?

I- I don't know…

Are you worried?

Oh, shut up!

Of course, just because Dobby couldn't find him didn't mean anything. Well, unless you count the fact that Draco had sent the elf to Harry's earlier house, his parents house, Hermione's house, Ron's house, Ginny's house, The Ministry, Diagon Alley. And Dobby had been ordered to find Harry, so he had to obey it completely, and he hadn't succeeded yet.

Draco shook his head, his messed up thoughts weren't helping in the least. And why the bloody hell was the house feeling so damn empty! A week ago, he wanted the house to be empty and now…

Thus, Draco Malfoy had no choice but to wait. He ordered Dobby to get him some books and read them with his help, but still, his mind kept on wandering to a certain emerald eyed person.

Harry was having the time of his life. It had turned into a sort of mini-party at Ron's place with Ron grabbing a few of their old friends at the Ministry and bringing them over.

"Mal- Ginny pass the firewhiskey!" Harry called out, noting that he had addressed Ginny as Malfoy for the umpteenth time.

_I wonder what is he doing back home. Probably glad that he's got the house back! _Harry chuckled to himself. He'll be shocked to see that I've returned.

Shocked probably wasn't the appropriate word.

The first thing that Harry noticed when he got back at around 2am was that the lights were still on. Harry tentatively stepped inside, the door shutting behind him.

"Harry?"

Harry jumped slightly.

"Harry!" Draco swooped down upon Harry, "Where the bloody hell have you been?!"

That tone definitely wasn't surprised or disappointed….in fact, Draco sounded…relieved?

"Wha-"

"I thought something might've happened to you! I sent Dobby to find you! Even your clothes were gone! What happened?"

Harry stared at him incredulously. Draco Malfoy was worried about him?

"Jeez, Malfoy. I had gone to Ron's. I vanished my clothes so that you would think I've gone. And Dobby did find me, I just ordered him not to tell you…"

Draco looked like he had been slapped across the face.

"Clever, Potter." He spat and Harry recoiled. Draco sounded genuinely pissed off.

"Look, I didn't mean to-" But what would Harry say? That he didn't mean to worry Draco? Hell, Draco wasn't even supposed to get worried!

"On, don't bother!" And Draco stomped away upstairs.

Harry watched the retreating ghost. Why am I suddenly feeling guilty…

Draco could've kicked himself for being stupid. Well, wouldn't have been a big problem if he would've…considering he was a ghost. Harry had played him like a complete fool. And Draco had fallen for it! But even the earlier owners had left the house for a day or so. He never felt worried for them. So…why Harry? Of course, Draco couldn't ignore the fact that Harry was different. He had taken Draco seriously for one(the earlier ones had scoffed when he said he would remove them, boy, were they sorry…) Which was one the reason Draco has agreed to the deal, he wouldn't have any problems even if Harry lived here now. Actually, now, he wanted Harry to live here.

An expression of horror crossed Draco's face. He knew this thought was lurking in his subconsciousness, but his complete acceptance of it…

This was going to be a long night…

* * *

Harry woke up early the next day, resulting in bloodshot eyes.

"You've looked better," Malfoy commented dryly.

"Malfoy…" Harry paused, his head was throbbing, "About yesterday…I- I'm sorry. It was really childish…"

"Yeah well…I s'pose its okay…"

A very uncomfortable silence hung around the kitchen table.

"It's the tenth day today…" Harry said slowly, "Do you plan on honouring the deal?"

"Excuse me?" Draco looked, affronted, "I'm a ghost of my word!"

Harry smiled, "Don't tell me the thought of not trying to kick me out but still troubling me didn't cross your mind?"

Draco grinned, "Actually, it was with this in my mind I made that agreement!"

Harry shrugged, "See…well anyway, since I don't plan on leaving…I'd like it if you'd occasionally still try to kick me out."

Draco fixed him with an amused stare, "My pleasure. Oh and next time, I'd suggest you check your cereal before you eat it"

Harry spat it out, "Wha- What did you do with it Malfoy!!"

"Heh, just kidding…"

* * *

**And thus the truce is called! Does it seem convincing enough? And I haven't re-read it, so please let me know if you find any mistakes!**

**Next update? Depends on the reviews…so you know what to do!**

**Cheers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews…I'm working hard on the fic!**

**Disclaimer: Do I need to do this?**

* * *

Harry was throwing his house-warming party today. A week had passed since Harry and Draco had called the truce. There was still the occasional verbal fights and stuff, but otherwise, the holiday was surprisingly turning out just as Harry had wanted- fun and relaxing.

The first guests to arrive were Harry's parents. They were quite happy to see the house that they had bought turned out really good after all. Draco had disappeared again. Harry showed them to the living room and then went back to welcome the others who would come. The Weasleys, Hermione, Neville Longbottom and other of his old Hogwarts friends, a few Aurors and Ministry friends…a small affair.

"Well," Harry said, after making sure everyone had their drinks, "I'm glad you all could make it."

"More than glad to, Harry!" Ginny said cheerfully.

Harry grinned and couldn't help but glance around for a sign of a ghost.

"Right then, welcome to our home! I'd be more than happy to give you a quick tour, well, if it isn't too boring that is."

Light laughter rippled though the room.

"Harry," began Ron, having reached the library now, "Why are you referring to everything as 'our'? I mean, its just your house, not anyone else's…"

Harry smiled softly, "Afraid you're wrong, Ron. This house _is_ owned by _two _people…"

Harry could see everyone was confused, except perhaps Hermione, who smiled and said, "Oh, its him!" and waved at Harry.

Or well, at someone behind Harry. Harry whipped around, to see and incredulous looking Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, everyone, meet Draco Malfoy! Resident ghost and co-owner!" Harry beamed and strode forward to stand next to him.

"That was…" Draco stammered(how very unlike him), "a very dirty trick to make me reveal myself!"

Harry chuckled, "That wasn't my intention, and you know it."

"Draco?" one of Harry's Auror friends stepped forward, "Draco Malfoy?"

"Zac?"

"Oh my! It really is you! I didn't know your essence stayed back!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "You're the same as ever, Zac Bell."

"Okay, what's going on here?" interrupted Ron loudly.

"I don't think that this is the best place for discussion," Harry said before anyone could answer, "Lets go down, shall we?"

"Okay, so Zac, you knew Draco?" Harry asked, once they were back in the living room and had asked everyone to make themselves at home.

"Yes," the older wizard replied, "Shame really, he was a gifted auror. Not many knew about him, preferred to work alone-"

Draco cleared his throat.

"-but not humble, mind you! Oh, his pride-"

"I am here, you know!" Draco snapped.

"Oh, be quiet, Draco," Zac admonished him like a child, "Hang on, I think I can summon that photograph…"

He flicked his wand and a thin sheet floated out of thin air. Zac handed it to Harry.

Harry gazed at the picture for a long time. It was of Zac, Draco and another Auror who Harry didn't know. But Harry's eyes were only trained upon Draco. He was pale, to say the least, with his silvery-blonde hair and almost white complexion. His grey eyes were bright and had a certain sharpness to them. As Harry had thought when he first saw his ghost, Draco was extremely beautiful. _Wait, I did not just think that-_

"-he was my apprentice is many cases. He rose among the ranks quickly…and had become one of the elites when…" Zac shook his head sorrowfully.

"Oh, that's enough!" Draco said shrilly, "Please excuse me!" And he stormed away.

"Oh no," Harry muttered, tearing his eyes away from the photo "I'd forgotten how touchy he is about this." He turned to Zac, "I'll be right back, make yourself comfortable."

Harry made his way upstairs, muttering a hasty apology to Ginny and Ron who he bumped into on his way.

"Draco," Harry called, "I know you can here. Come on now, how long do you plan on running away?"

"I am not running away!" Draco poked his head out from his bedroom door.

"Come out then!" Harry snapped back.

Draco huffed but did so anyway. Harry walked towards the marble balcony.

"Okay, what's this about?" Draco said, irritated, "You shouldn't leave your guests like this…"

"And nor should you," Harry said curtly, "Listen to me, Draco. How long are you going to live in denial? Why don't you just face the fact?"

"Fact? What _fact_? The fact that I am dead?!" Draco said, his voice rising, "Seeing that you still are alive-"

It was involuntary. Completely involuntary that Harry raised his hand and placed a slender finger on Draco's lips. He could feel the icy cold as his finger slid through slightly, but Draco stopped mid-sentence.

"Don't push me away," Harry said softly, "It hardly matters, Draco. Hardly matters if you're alive or dead…"

Draco's shoulder slumped, and he closed his eyes, "Harry- I…"

He broke off when footsteps were heard behind them. It was Ginny.

"Oh," she said, halting, taking in the two figures standing in the moonlight, "Ha-Harry, we were worried about you…wondered where you'd gone off to."

Harry managed to smile at her, "Let's go down now."

It was quite late when the last of the guests(Ron, Ginny and Hermione) had left.

Harry stretched, "Ah, I'm tired!"

"Don't want to open the gifts?" Draco asked, indicating the small pile on the dining table in the kitchen.

Harry pulled out a chair and slumped down on it, "Ask Dobby to do it. I'm half dead."

"Won't you even open the gift I got you?"

Harry's eyes which had almost closed, fluttered open. "You got me something?"

"Not for you, for the house…"

All traces of exhaustion gone, Harry leapt up, "Show me!"

Draco chuckled, "I thought you were half dead. That one's mine." He pointed to a flat rectangular wrapped gift.

Harry picked it up, smiling at the fluttering snitches on the wrapping paper. He felt quite sad to rip it off.

"Oh…" It was a beautiful portrait of the two of them. Draco wasn't a ghost in the portrait. He was just like he was in the photograph Harry had just seen.

"Its beautiful…" he whispered, gazing at the two figures smiling up at him.

"Asked Dobby to get it done from a renowned artist, he really is a wonderful elf."

Harry suddenly looked up at Draco, eyes bright and slightly misty. He seemed to be refraining himself somewhat.

"So, where will this one go?"

"In my bedroom, of course. Come on, lets put it up."

Harry sighed happily when he went to sleep that night, gazing at the portrait which now hung on the wall in front of his bed.

Over in the next bedroom, Draco's thoughts were troubling him again. Tonight, when he and Harry were standing in the balcony, he had felt alive yet again. Did it really not matter to Harry if Draco was alive or not. Had it mattered to Blaise, Pansy and his parents? He had never bothered to find that out, he had simply 'pushed them away' as Harry had put it. Draco floated out to the balcony, his mind whirring. Memories came back to him, of dying, of refusing to believe he had stayed back on that one thought, of Blaise and his parents…and how he had treated them. Maybe…it was time to set a few things right.

**Right…was that the tiniest of tiny hint of Slash? A ghost and a living person? XD **

**And not a very good chapter, was it? The next chapter will also be just this dull, but hopefully, the fic will become interesting after that again. I feel lousy even asking for reviews… **

**Until next chapter then…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews/faves/alerts…they mean a lot to me. Last chap's reviews got me laughing…beauty and the beast…a closet sap XD**

**I'd love it if you'd take me to 50 reviews now…**

**Disclaimer- I don't even live in the UK…**

* * *

"Draco, I'm bored!" Harry yawned the next afternoon. It was raining outside, the sky was a dreary dark grey.

"Well, I wasn't the one who told you to take a two month holiday!" Draco said, not looking up from the huge tome that he was reading.

"What do you get from reading so much?!" Harry cried out exasperatedly.

Draco shrugged, still not looking up, "It keeps boredom away at least…"

"But I am bored and I don't want to read anything!" Harry said, failing to keep the whine out of his tone.

"Merlin, you sound like a child! What would you have done if I wasn't there?"

Harry blinked, "Err…I really dunno…"

Draco looked at him incredulously, "You had no plans? Absolutely none?"

Harry grinned sheepishly, "I was thinking of going out somewhere on a vacation, but I've dropped the plan now."

Draco smirked, "You can leave the house. I won't do anything."

"But I hate traveling alone..."

Draco folded his hands across his chest, "You don't like reading, you don't like traveling, what do you like then?!"

"Quidditch," Harry answered immediately and Draco sighed.

"Feel free to use my pitch to enact a match…again."

"But I'm bored of doing that too!"

"Then get back to your job!" Draco snapped.

"You're so useless!" Harry snapped back.

"Excuse me, but its not my job to entertain you!"

"I was just asking for some suggestions!"

"And I gave them to you! What should I do if you're so interest-less!"

"That's not even a word!" That was the first retort that came to Harry's mind.

"Oh just shut up!"

"If you're so intolerable as a ghost I wonder how you were when you were alive!"

"He wasn't that bad really…" said a voice and both of them whirled around.

A tall black boy was standing in the doorway, "Sorry, didn't mean to barge in like this. Your house elf let me in."

"Blaise…" Draco's tone was flat.

"This is unexpected," Harry said, clearly stunned to see a former classmate after so many years, and that too Blaise Zabini of all people, "Please, sit down."

Blaise did so, gazing at Draco all the while.

"Thanks for coming, Blaise." Draco said, glancing at Harry.

Blaise looks at Harry too, "Its no big deal."

Draco made no response and Blaise cleared his throat and continued.

"Your father told me that you have a new house owner. I didn't know it was Harry though. Your dad also mentioned that…its been almost three weeks and you still haven't…"

The uncomfortable silence was tangible. Harry couldn't help but notice how the two were sneaking glances at him every now and then.

"Is anything the matter?" he spoke up finally. The tea that Dobby had brought in had become cold.

"Nothing" Draco said abruptly.

_Liar._ But Harry didn't want a confrontation in front of Blaise.

"Harry, I'd like to speak to Blaise alone please." It was more of an order than a request. His tone didn't leave any room for argument.

"Fine," Harry muttered, striding out of the room. He went straight up to his bedroom, feeling slightly bitter. What was it with Draco? Why did he suddenly start acting all secretive? Does he not trust me? Harry started pacing around his bedroom.

After a while, Draco slid into Harry's bedroom through the floor.

"Harry." He said when his presence went unacknowledged.

Harry stiffened, "Don't bother telling me what went on down there…"

"I came to tell you about it actually…" Draco sounded slightly hurt. Harry looked up at him in surprise. "I can tell you weren't expecting this…"

Harry was embarrassed, "I- sorry…"

Draco sighed, "Don't be."

"So?" Harry prompted when Draco didn't say anything.

"I had told you that my friends had stopped visiting me as the years passed, remember?"

Harry nodded.

"By friends, I meant Blaise and Pansy…and sometimes my parents too. And well, they didn't stop visiting me, I asked them to stop…"

Harry was perplexed, "Why?"

"I didn't want to be reminded of what I was missing out on! And I hated seeing those tears and sympathetic glances each time they came! I was sick of it, and hence I told them to stop visiting. And if they did persist, I usually didn't show myself…"

Harry was quiet, he thought it was prudent not to comment before he knew the whole situation.

"And then my parents sold this house…god, how I hated them for it. Hell, if I couldn't bear being with Blaise, how would I stand some other unknown person! It wasn't easy being dead and not dead as well! So, I decided to kick them out. Thus began a sort of cycle, old owner gets kicked out, sells the house to a new person and that person gets kicked out as well. I was sending out a clear message that I wanted to be left alone…

"I invited Blaise today, because I wanted to apologize to him for behaving so. I had invited Pansy too, but she decided not to come…" Draco still wasn't looking at Harry.

"And?"

"He did ask me why I was behaving so, if I had finally accepted the fact that I was dead…"

"You answered him?" Harry questioned quietly.

Draco nodded, head snapping up to gaze at Harry, "Yes, I told him I had. It didn't matter if I was alive or dead. He asked me if you had something to do with it. I told him its because you never treated me as a ghost. That whenever you're around, I feel alive again…"

Lightning forked across the sky, suddenly brightening the room. Harry held Draco's gaze…

"I won't run away anymore, Harry…"

"You are such a fool…" Harry said softly, "pushing away the ones closest to you. First, they had to deal with your death and second, when you did decide to remain back, you hurt them again! That is so selfish of you!"

Draco grinned sheepishly, "Heh, that's me, isn't it? Self-centered, arrogant and cold."

"For the first time, I agree with you completely."

"Thank you…"

"Eh?"

"You made me realize what a complete arse I had been. It didn't matter to them either if I was a ghost. It was just me being thick."

"Surprising, I agree with you once again!" Harry started laughing, and Draco joined in. The sound of their laughter reached down to the living room where Blaise was still sitting. It was strange that a complete stranger had managed to get through to Draco when he himself had failed. He made Draco feel alive again, did he? A small smile played on Blaise's lips, he wondered what would've happened if Draco had been at Hogwarts.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Harry's voice broke into Blaise's amusing thoughts.

"It's alright," the boy said, getting up, "I guess I'd better get going."

"Oh nonsense, you've just arrived," Harry said, "would you like something to drink?"

"No, thanks. I really should-"

"Stay, Blaise. We have a lot of catching up to do."

Blaise looked at Draco, then sat down again, "Coffee please…"

* * *

**Another chapter done! I'll be honest…I don't like writing sappy Draco…blergh. **

**Um…and zerocrash, can you please point out the misprint of the last chapter?**

**Reviews are loved! **

**Cheers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gah! Just one short of 50…-sulks- Anyway, thanks again to all those who reviewed! And sorry if you've got multiple new chapter mails in your inbox...my internet's fucked up... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own!**

**And belated Happy Birthday Harry!**

* * *

Harry's home had become a sort of hang-out place. Sometimes, Ron would drop by, sometimes Hermione, even Blaise. The only person who didn't seem to come by often was Ginny. And even if she did, she behaved oddly around Draco. Perhaps him being there bothered her and led her to suggest a date to muggle London. Harry wasn't exactly excited at the prospect, but said yes nonetheless.

"Hmm…today was a perfect day to renovate our garden," Harry mused at breakfast.

Draco nodded, "Well, you're off to muggle London…"

"Yeah…"

And for the first time in many days, there was an uncomfortable silence between them.

"Well, better be off then…"

"Excuse me? You're wearing those clothes?"

"Well duh_, muggle_ London. Have to dress like them!"

Harry was wearing a dark green t-shirt, dark blue jeans and a black pullover.

"I see…" Draco said thoughtfully, appraising Harry minutely, "Well, you look good anyway…"

Harry went slightly pink, "Er…thanks…"

"Well, shoo, go away!" Draco said, "And have fun!"

Harry apparated over to Ginny's and from there they disillusioned themselves to apparate yet again to London. Over there, they found a secluded alley and removed the disillusionment charm.

"Right," said Harry, "that was smooth. Let's get going then?"

Ginny beamed, linking her arm through Harry's.

"So, where are we going first?" Harry asked Ginny, as they ambled through the streets.

"Have you ever been sight-seeing in London before?"

Harry shook his head.

"There's always a first time! We had a whole chapter on this in Muggle Studies, that's why I've been here before."

Harry nodded mutely, and the conversation turned to Hogwarts.

"Fred and George once sent a shampoo bottle to Snape!" Ginny said, laughing, "Anonymously, of course…he still found out. Gave them a month's detention!"

Harry laughed, his mind already thinking of how Draco would react when he would narrate this incident to him-

"Well, here we are; Buckingham Palace!"

Harry had to admit, muggle London was a fantastic place. The Trafalgar square, House Of Parliament, Big Ben and the London Eye(which must be the muggle equivalent of being on a broomstick)

"Hmmm, this place is supposed to be haunted…" Harry mused, queuing up to enter the Tower of London.

Ginny's eyes hardened slightly, "Well, its not the princes' ghosts. Its some of our ghosts who think its fun to scare the muggles from time to time."

Harry laughed, "So Draco isn't the only one…"

Ginny also laughed, but it sounded forced.

Silence descened upon the two.

"Harry," Ginny began again, as a couple of crows flew above them, "What were you and Draco talking about that night?"

Harry was taken aback. This is unexpected…

"It was nothing really…" he mumbled, not wanting to divulge the details.

Ginny looked pointedly towards the two actors who were enacting a scene nearby, "I see…I saw you…never mind." She walked briskly ahead.

But Harry halted. _Saw me? Saw me what?_ And the scene came vividly back to him, him reaching out…_oh crap, did I really do that…_

He hurried forward to catch up with Ginny, his thoughts still on that incident. He hadn't meant to hush Draco like that. It was on sudden impulse. And so stupid too! Draco didn't even have a solid presence. Harry remembered the cold touch…and he rubbed his fingers against his thumb. Ginny watched him silently out of the corner of her eye.

"How did it feel like?" she asked quietly.

Harry gave a start, "What?"

"To touch a ghost so. How did it feel?" This time Harry didn't miss the hardness in her words.

"Ginny? What's wrong?" Harry asked, confused.

"What is wrong with you, Harry?" Ginny retorted, looking fiercely into his eyes, "Eversince you've moved into that new house, its just been you and that ghost! Earlier we used to meet almost everyday! But now…you hardly bother to talk to me…"

Her words stung.

"Ron and Hermione come over everytime they're free. And even you're welcome to drop by anytime!" Harry said heatedly, "Its just that you don't bother!"

Ginny faltered. And Harry was losing his cool, "Lets get out of here…" he muttered, grabbing Ginny by the hand. He stormed out, found another deserted corner and disapparated.

"Fine," Harry said, "What's on your mind?" he had apparated them to a small park near his old house. Thankfully, it was empty at that moment.

Ginny was looking at the ground, "Just tell me, Harry. What is that ghost to you?"

Harry stared at her, "_That _ghost has a name-"

"Then what is Draco Malfoy to you?"

Harry stopped, "Ginny, why are you asking this?"

Ginny finally looked up at him, "For the past few weeks, you're always _Draco _this, _Draco_ that. He's always on your mind. Even during the housewarming, _Draco and your_ house. And even today! You managed to drag him into every conversation! So that's why I ask, what is Draco Malfoy to you?"

"Ginny-" Harry himself was reeling from those accusations. It is true, isn't it? I do always think of him these days. So what does he mean to me? A friend…

"Ginny, he's a friend…"

"He's a ghost, Harry. Don't forget that he's de-"

"I know he's dead!" Harry snapped, "What does it matter, anyway?"

"It matters, Harry…" Ginny said softly, "I think you've forgotten that, judging by the way you acted that night."

Harry had no reply to that.

"I- I'm so sorry, Harry." Ginny said, taking a step backwards, "I didn't mean to say all those things. It's just that I thought, we two were together…and to lose you to someone who isn't even alive…"

"Gi-Ginny," Harry stammered, the meaning of her words crashing upon him, "I don't-" But he was at a lost for words. His thoughts were in a complete turmoil. The implication of Ginny's words was absurd…the very idea was laughable!

Harry gave a shaky laugh, "That's ridiculous, Ginny…"

Ginny bit her lip, "Yeah…it is. I'm sorry. I might've become a tiny bit jealous…that's all. Stupid accusations…so sorry…"

Harry placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay. I think we should call it a day. Let's go."

Harry apparated Ginny home, but he had no intention of going back himself. Ginny's words had got him thinking. Now that Harry thought about it, it was unnatural for him to be so close to a person(who wasn't even alive, mind you) whom he hardly knew at all. There was the fact that he had lived in the same house with the said ghost for almost the past three weeks. But there was also the fact that he was thinking this way about a ghost. And what did it matter that Draco was dead? It wasn't like Harry wanted him or anything…

Ah, but that is what Ginny accused you of…

And I still say that its preposterous!

Heh really?

Yes!

Harry mentally cursed his auror training again. Analyzing every situation in utmost detail…okay, so maybe that night he had forgotten that Draco was a ghost, but that didn't mean anything! Especially not that…that Harry loved him.

Harry shuddered at the very thought.

But then, if Ginny had felt jealous(Harry couldn't help but be unnerved by that) maybe he had been getting too close. Harry bit his lip, what am I thinking?! How can I feel attached to someone who isn't even alive!

But you are…and you know nothing good will come out of it.

He ran a hand through his jet black hair, feeling frustrated. It was around midnight that Harry returned, although he had left Ginny at around 7pm, but couldn't bring himself to return just then.

"He's back!" Harry heard Draco the moment he had stepped into the house. And Harry smiled, he was expecting something when he returned.

"Hit it Dobby!" Draco said and Harry heard the strumming of a guitar. He looked around for the elf, and located him but just with Draco's wand. But his mind had painted an amusing picture of Dobby holding a guitar. And then Draco's voice flitted into his ears, and Harry froze.

"And I remember sharing lips with her

The coming weeks were to be a blur

'Cause time with her is like no other

She can make a winter's day feel like summer…"

His voice was extraordinarily good. Harry found himself grinning.

"-The clocks ticking but I don't mind

Because there's no one else I'd rather share my time

And I've no idea where that day gone when

Yet I know that it's time well spent

And I've no idea where that day gone when

Yet I know that it's time well spent

So I'll sing-"

Draco was perfect at this. He was sitting on the bottom stair, nodding to the music, occasionally smiling at Harry. A mischievous smile with a wink thrown in. Harry winked back at him. Draco started laughing.

"Oh damn!" he said, still grinning wildly, "there was more!"

Harry himself was breathless from laughing, "That was brilliant! But so unexpected!"

"Wasn't it? I wrote it myself!"

"Liar!" Harry sat down beside him.

"To you? Never!"

"Loved it Draco…"

"Heh, I actually wanted to annoy you…so was the date really like in the song?"

Harry's smile faltered but he immediately tried to put a grin back-

"What went wrong?" Draco sighed.

"Oh nothing!" Harry said, trying to sound cheerful, "it was perfect!"

"You're a terrible liar. Its my turn to ask a question, so answer me. What went wrong?" Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry, who looked away.

He's a ghost, Harry. Ginny's words still echoed in his ears.

"Draco, I need to think about this. Just trust me. I have to sort out my thoughts." _And my feelings…_

Draco's expression was puzzled but he nodded nonetheless, "Sure. Yell if you need me."

Harry couldn't help but smile at that.

Back in his bedroom, Harry collapsed on his bed, sighing wearily.

Sure, Draco was constantly on his mind these days. His day began with the ghost waking him up, lunch and dinner meant sitting at the table together and discussing(read arguing over) random things like Quidditch. Everyday, they both learnt a bit about each other. Harry knew everything from the teachers to the secret passageways of Durmstrang by now. And he also knew the whole Malfoy family by now. And it was the same with Draco. And just because he didn't invite his friends over lately didn't mean that he was ignoring them. It was just that…with Draco, he didn't feel the need to bother them just for some company. And Harry was more than happy in Draco's company(_Did I just think that?!_) But none of this meant that Harry was falling for him!

_If Ginny hadn't mentioned this to me, I wouldn't even be thinking so!_

Harry blinked. Of course, she said it because she was jealous! Her accusation was baseless, she accepted it herself. Just because Ginny said it, didn't mean that it was true!

Harry laughed out laughed. He had over-reacted so much! Harry felt nothing for Draco…nothing at all…

And yet, a very tiny part of Harry's mind felt that he was saying this just to convince himself…

* * *

**Okay, firstly, that song belongs to Tom Felton, yes, the guy who plays Draco Malfoy in the films. I dunno how right the lyrics are, but considering I've listened to the song a million times on youtube they should be decently correct. If you wanna listen to it(I strongly recommend you do!) go to youtube, and search for 'Tom Felton- Time well spent medley'. And look at how he smiles…. –swoons- He's hot…**

**Secondly, since the fic is now reaching its last stages, I just wanna confirm if everyone wants a happy ending. I've got something planned. And mind you, if you want a happy ending, be prepared for even more far-fetched-ness. Please don't flame me later on…**

**And yeah…I've barely started the next chapter. So please, fuel me on with your reviews so that I can continue to update as I always do…**

**Cheers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hate my internet connection…its just refusing to load ffnet now!! Right now, I've connected my cell-phone to the computer….and this is so darn slow!**

**Anyway, lots of new reviewers last time!(I hope you'll review this one too!) I've got like…seven average reviewers so I know who reviews and who doesn't! I do value them so much! So I missed the usual 'Update soon' and funny reviews this time!**

* * *

Harry didn't know when he fell asleep last night. But he remembered that whatever sleep he got was infested with odd dreams. One of them was particularly vivid. He and Draco(not as a ghost…the alive one) were standing in the balcony. They were talking about something, and then suddenly, they look at each other…leaning in…closer and closer, their lips brush-

And Harry bolted upright, wide awake

_I CANNOT BELIEVE I DREAMT THAT!_

His breathing was heavy, eyes wide open. He looked around the room wildly, eyes settling on the portrait.

"What's wrong?"

Harry screamed.

"Harry!"

"Draco…you scared me…"

"Okay, calm down. You must've had a bad dream."

Harry nodded, and gratefully accepted the glass of water that Dobby had brought on Draco's orders.

"Feeling better now?" Draco asked cautiously, moving over to Harry's side.

"Yeah…thanks." Harry said, his voice steadying.

They sat in silence for a while.

"Okay, so now will you bother to tell me what's happening?"

"Over some breakfast, please?"

Draco sighed, "Oh alright…"

Harry quickly showered and went down to the kitchen.

"Okay, I've waited long enough…"

"Ginny and I had a fight," Harry said slowly. _I have to lie my way out of this._

"About what?"

_Damn, its not gonna be easy convincing him._

"She wanted commitment," Harry continued, "I didn't…"

Draco nodded.

"And we fought. I think she's mad at me…"

Draco snorted and Harry glared at him.

"That's sensitive of you!" _My, I am a brilliant actor…_

"Sorry, but this is such a common topic of fighting over! If you don't mind me asking, why don't you want commitment?"

"Oh come on!" Harry spluttered, "I'm not even sure I lo-" Harry halted.

"What?"

"Draco, how would you know if you loved a person?"

Draco shrugged, "I'm afraid you're asking the wrong person. I never did fall in love with anyone. Although I'm pretty sure many fell for me." He said it so off-handedly that Harry cracked up.

Draco gave him a deadpan stare, "I'm being serious over here. But what's with this question all of a sudden?"

"I dunno," said Harry, completely honest this time, "it just suddenly popped into my head…"

"So, you're not sure you love Ginny…"

"Err…"

"Then why on earth do you go out with her?"

"Err…"

Draco tutted impatiently.

"I did fancy her…but I'm not too sure now…" Harry didn't like the direction this conversation was heading.

Draco sighed, "Whatever. What was that nightmare then?"

"It was..err…me and Ginny getting married," Harry lied again.

Draco snorted yet again, "What? Hehe, no wonder you looked so freaked out…"

Harry grinned, "Yeah…ridiculous, isn't it?" _The dream I actually had…_

"Very. Women…honestly!"

Harry smirked at him, "Say Draco, why do you think Pansy didn't come yesterday?"

Draco whistled innocently, "How am I to know?"

"You were going to marry her…"

"That was arranged when I was eleven years old! I had absolutely no intention of doing so!"

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned…"

"Oh, cut the dramatics…"

Harry moved his chair next to Draco, "Come on, tell me what had happened."

Draco rolled his eyes, "She…err…sorta wanted to marry me even after I was dead…"

"What?!"

"Yeah, stupid really. I never knew she loved me that much, or maybe she just wanted to be a part of the Malfoy will. And she used to come here and bore the shit out of me everyday. I…err…once lost my cool and let it slip that I didn't love her back one bit and had absolutely no intention of marrying her either. I haven't seen her eversince…" he ended delicately.

Harry burst into laughter.

"It isn't funny!" Malfoy snapped, although he himself was smiling.

"It so is! But really, women!" And this time, they both started laughing.

They had just quieted down when Dobby announced that Ron Weasley had come.

"Ron?" Harry said, surprised, "Nice to see you, mate. Want some coffee?"

"Yeah sure," Ron nodded absently, "Harry, I need to ask a favour…"

Harry raised his eyebrows, "What is it?"

"Well, you see…" Ron hesitated, "With me getting married in a few weeks, I wanted to throw a party of sorts. All our Hogwarts mates together…"

"You want my house?"

"I don't want it…since you're gonna be there as well. I was just wondering if I could throw it here…"

"Same thing, Ron…"

"So?"

Harry looked at Draco, who shrugged.

"It'll be fun to see you all get drunk.' The ghost said, "So go right ahead…"

"Yep, so when's the party?" Harry asked, grinning.

"I was thinking of this Friday…"

"Fine with me."

Ron smiled broadly, "Thanks mate, knew I could count on you!" He finished the rest of his coffee and was gone.

"You want me to invite any of your friends?" Harry asked Draco.

He shook his head, "Nah, let it be just you and your close friends."

"If you say so-"

Just then, an owl swooped into the room, dropping a letter on Harry's lap.

"Hey, its our owl…" Draco said dumbfoundedly.

"It's a letter from your father," Harry said, even more astounded, "inviting us to dinner at the Malfoy manor."

They both looked at each other.

"This is unexpected…" Draco said slowly.

"Even Blaise has been invited," Harry added, reading the letter again.

"I presume he would be the one who suggested this." Draco sighed.

"Well, I'll send back an affirmative then?"

Draco fixed him with an amused stare, "No one in their right minds would refuse a dinner invitation from the Malfoys…"

"Right," Harry smiled, "So I'm supposed to floo over by 6pm…okay…"

"I'll have to take along something," Harry mused, "What do your parents like, Draco?"

"The safest bet would be to take along a bottle of champagne…"

"Right, better be off then!"

Draco watched on as Harry hastily grabbed a cloak and disapparated. Why did he feel that Harry was…nervous?

Harry _was_ feeling slightly anxious. Formal dinners always got him nervous, and one with Draco's parents had completely freaked him out.

_Great, first Ginny's accusation and now a meeting with Draco's parents! No no! I can't think of it like that! Its just a formal dinner…nothing else…for heaven's sake…Draco is a ghost, Harry!_

"Harry, are you with me?" Draco's voice broke into his thoughts and Harry jumped, "Its nearly time…"

Harry nodded, "Any suggestions on what I should wear?"

Draco couldn't help it, he started laughing, "What is it with you? We're not going to arrange your marriage or anything!"

Harry blushed scarlet at that causing Draco to start laughing again.

_Oh, if only you knew…_

"Well then," Draco said, a smirk on his face now, "You wear something of mine then. That's sure to be good. Dobby!"

Harry had to admit, the dress robe of Draco's was good(and pretty expensive by the looks of it).

"But won't your parents know its yours?" Harry said, futilely running a comb through his hair.

"My parent didn't keep a tab on my wardrobe!"

Harry appraised himself in the mirror. The jet black robe had been embroidered in dark green and fitted him perfectly.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Now that you don't fancy Ginny, are you trying to impress Blaise?"

Harry gagged, "Oh shut the hell up!"

Draco chuckled, "Well then, come on! You don't want to be late do you?"

"How're you coming there?" Harry asked, curious.

"Just cause I'm a ghost doesn't mean I have to be stuck in one place…"

"That doesn't answer my question…"

"Oh just go! I'll be there!"

Harry shrugged, threw the floo powder into the fireplace, and stepped into the green flames.

"Malfoy manor!"

Harry carefully clutched the bottle of champagne as he spun past other fireplaces. He finally stopped spinning and stepped out to face an older version of Draco.

Harry stepped backwards.

"Harry Potter," said the man, extending a hand, "A pleasure to meet you."

Harry took it, "The pleasure is mine, sir."

"Lucius Malfoy, and this is my wife Narcissa."

"Thank you for inviting me tonight," Harry said, presenting the bottle to Lucius, who accepted it graciously.

"Ah, Blaise told us about you. We appreciate the fact that you knocked some sense into our Draco." Lucius' voice was soft yet it was cold and authoritative.

"This hall isn't a very comfortable place to carry on a conversation," Narcissa spoke up, "please, lets move to the living room."

Blaise was already present in the living room, sipping some drink. He stood up when they entered, extending a hand towards Harry.

"Hello, Blaise," Harry smiled, shaking his hand, "good to see you again."

"Yes, where's Draco?"

"He hasn't arrived yet. I have no clue how gho-"

Just then, Draco floated in through the door, "Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?"

"Draco."

"Father." They held each other's gazes for a long time.

"Draco, nice to see you again, dear." Narcissa yet again broke the cold silence. He nodded to her, "Same here, mother."

Harry purposely sipped his wine. The formality was stifling.

"So," Lucius turned to Harry, "you are an auror, right?"

Throughout the whole time, Harry couldn't help but notice that Lucius seemed quite distant towards Draco. Harry couldn't fathom why it might be so for Narcissa was warm and very happy to talk to her late son.

"Draco," Lucius said, "I do not know if you're aware of this fact, but they have sealed that fireplace now. And the floo regulations have become even more stricter now…"

Harry placed his fork down and looked at Draco, "Fireplace?"

"You don't know about it," Draco muttered, not looking at Harry.

"About what?"

"About the fireplace incident…"

"So tell me."

"Am I to assume that you do not know how my son died?" Lucius interrupted smoothly.

Harry looked confusedly from father to son, "Wha- how he died? I never asked him that…I-I didn't want to upset him or anything…"

"Now this is odd," Lucius frowned.

"Father, this isn't an appropriate conversation for dinner," Draco said, his voice hard.

"But, I want to know," Harry said quietly.

Draco's head whipped towards him, he paused and then- "Maybe later, Harry."

Harry wanted to snap back at him but held his tongue. He instead chose to look away and strike up a conversation with Blaise. Even Lucius didn't press the topic.

"Harry, do you mind going up to my room and waiting there for me?" Draco asked as soon as dinner was over,

"Your room?" Harry repeated.

Draco lowered his voice so only Harry could hear him, "Father's almost dying to talk to me alone now. So, just go and wait for me in my room…'

Harry nodded, said goodbye to Blaise, who was leaving and allowed a house elf to lead him to Draco's room.

Draco's room in the Malfoy manor was, there was no other word for it, magnificent.

The floor was richly carpeted in the darkest red. The huge four-poster bed had silver silk drapes. The furniture was dark ebony. One of the walls had a portrait of Draco himself.

_Vanity is his greatest sin…_

French windows led to a beautiful marble balcony. A couple of exotic flowers were growing there. Harry walked around, although the room hadn't been lived in for years, it was still well-maintained.

Harry was surveying a black rose when Draco slid in.

"Havent heard of subtlety, have you?" Harry commented, smiling.

"Oh, shut up."

"What did your dad want to talk about?"

Draco sighed, "Stupid inheritance and stuff. Now that his only heir is dead, he has to pick someone from my distant cousins. I'd rather have you or Blaise inherit this than anyone from them." He sounded disgusted.

Harry laughed and flopped down on the bed.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you die?"

"I knew this was coming, typical of my father to mention it on such an occasion."

"You're quite cold towards each other…"

"Father and I? Yeah, It was quite well when I was young. But once I could start thinking for myself…our ideals clashed. Needless to say, I was quite happy to move out."

Harry bit his lip, they were hovering on unsteady territory. Thankfully, Draco didn't say anymore on it-

"So, how I died…it was really stupid actually. I was returning from the Ministry through the floo network. As soon as I threw in the powder and opened the connection…it just blew. Yeah, exploded." Draco averted his gaze, "And I couldn't even do anything. All I remember is…pain…excruciating pain. I- At that moment I just wanted it to end, it was so horrible…and- and well, that's what happened…it ended. I died."

Draco's fistswere clenched by the time he finished.

"I'm sorry I made you recount that," Harry said softly.

"Its okay. You had a right to know anyway. Later they found out it was a planned attack, all the fireplaces had been hexed so that they'd blow up each time a connection was opened. It was a planned Anti-Ministry attack. Since it happened late at night, there weren't many present there. And it was all hushed up so as to not scare anyone."

Harry scratched his head, "Now that you mention it, I do remember something about a fireplace blowing up…something like four years ago?"

Draco's eyes widened, "That is surprising…" They lapsed into silence, each in their own thoughts.

Finally, Harry stood up, "So, shall we get going?"

Draco nodded, "Lets go."

Harry was very grateful towards the Malfoys for having invited him to dinner because he had learnt something very important about Draco that night.

* * *

**And this puts an end to the speculation that Draco isn't dead…hehe…it is kinda stupid, killing him in a fireplace…but just consider it like a terrorist attack…**

**And how do ghosts travel from one place to another...dunno...just assume they do please! **

**Longest chapter so far…so drop me a review for that! But its hastily written, so I might edit it a bit after the fic ends…**

**Next update…depends on my internet connection…**

**Cheers!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm hurrying up with the updates, dunno how long I'll be able to connect my phone to the comp…and exams are coming up too. **

**Disclaimer: Oh honestly…**

**And a BIG thanks xXxAlotLikeLovexXx to who first gave me the idea for this chapter. And well, she's been missing for the past two chapters and I'm missing her reviews…**

**And the tenth chapter!**

* * *

"Harry…"

Harry grumbled in his sleep.

"Harry, wake up."

"Go away."

"Tell that to Weasley…"

Harry forced his eyes open, "Ron's here?'

Draco rolled his eyes, "You were expecting his sister? It is Friday."

"Wha- Oh yeah…"

"Idiot. Get ready and get down quick."

Grudgingly, Harry showered and went down to the kitchen.

"Morning Ron."

"Hey, Harry," Ron greeted back, "Sorry for waking you up."

"S'okay" Harry accepted a cup of coffee from Dobby, "So, what brings you here?"

"Dinner…I was wondering is Dobby can manage or if you want me to employ another house-elf…"

Harry looked over at Dobby, "Five people, right? Dobby, can you cook for five people?"

Dobby nodded happily, "Of course I can, Harry Potter sir!"

Harry turned back to Ron, "No problem, see. By the way, at what time would you be coming?"

Ron scratched his nose, "Around 8 or so…"

"Only five people?" Draco asked curiously.

Harry shrugged, "We were in the same year at Hogwarts. Its like reliving those days again. I remember how we used to sneak in firewhiskey," Harry laughed at the memory.

"Firewhiskey!" Draco scoffed, "That's the worst you've done?"

Harry raised his eyebrows at him, "Excuse me?"

Draco snorted, "Firewhiskey's nothing compared to what we used to get at Durmstrang. One shot and you're gone!"

Harry crossed his arms across his chest, "What are you implying?"

"Oh, nothing!" Draco said airily, waving his hand dismissively.

"Okay, Draco. Just get me this drink you're talking about, and then we'll see about the tolerance levels."

Draco opened his mouth to speak, then decided not to. He smiled, "Very well then, I'll set Dobby to the task."

Something about the way Draco smiled didn't seem right to Harry.

Five pops informed Harry about the arrival of his Hogwarts mates. Harry grinned-

"Ah, nostaligia," Draco commented wryly.

"You," Harry sighed wearily, "just have to ruin every moment."

"Harry!" Dean exclaimed ecstatically, "Its been so long!"

Harry beamed, "Great to see you too Dean. And Seamus…"

Draco watched on bemusedly as the overtly enthusiastic greetings were exchanged. Harry had told a lot about them, from which Draco derived that they meant a lot to Harry. And tonight Harry was probably more happy than he had ever been since he met Draco. A thought suddenly crossed Draco's mind…what did Draco mean to Harry? Draco was shaken out of his thoughts by Harry himself.

"Draco!"

"Eh?"

Harry scowled at him, "Took you long enough! This is Neville, he was there during housewarming, Dean, Seamus, and you do know Ron."

Draco nodded to all of them, throwing in a smirk at Ron.

"We're eating outside," Harry said quickly, noticing that Ron's ears had gone red.

"Draco, you're not coming?" Harry asked, seeing that the ghost hadn't followed them.

"Nah, you guys go on."

"But-"

"Go, Harry."

Harry's face fell, eyes downcast, he walked outside.

Draco sighed, since when had he become such an emotional fool, and grudgingly went outside as well.

* * *

"Harry!" Ron slurred, "Wh-what ish thish shtuff?"

Harry giggled, "Don't know, Ronald! Draco got it!"

Draco's face had 'evil' written all over it. He had asked Dobby to fetch some of the most potent drinks from the Malfoy manor. The effect was…lets say…appropriate. And presently, the five boys were lying on the floor, out of their senses, drinking straight from the bottle.

"I know!" Dean made to get up, swayed and crashed down again, "Thanks Sheamush, as I was shaying, lets play a game of bewitched truth!"

Draco had to admire the fact that Dean could say 'bewitched' properly.

"Yesh!" Seamus said triumphantly, raising his bottle, "I shecond that!"

Harry and Neville giggled like idiots while Ron nodded vigorously.

With much stumbling, and toppling over each other, the boys arranged themselves in a circle. And empty bottle was placed in the middle.

"Draco!" Harry said cheerfully, "You're playing too! Come sit in front of me, love!"

Draco's eyes widened, "Lo-" But he stopped, it was just the result of the alcohol running through Harry, "Yeah sure..."

Seamus pulled out his wand, and tapped the bottle, "Spin!"

The bottle spun, coming to halt with its neck towards Ron and the other end towards Neville.

"Am I to question Ron?" Neville said slowly.

"Yep!" Dean beamed, "and Ron's been bewitched, so he can't lie!" And he burst out laughing.

"Righto! So, Ron…since when did you fancy Hermione?"

A dreamy expression came on Ron's face," Fo-fourth year. Oh, she is so pe-pre-tty!"

Neville nodded solemnly, "I'm sure she is!" He raised his bottle and took a long gulp.

"Spin!"

"Harry!" said Seamus, "I've been wanting to ask thish to you! There were rumours…that you had a thing for Cedric Diggory. He lived near you, right? Did-did anything happen?"

"Ah! Ced! Draco, is anything wrrrong?" Harry looked questioningly at Draco, who was nearly choking.

"You swing both ways!" the ghost exclaimed.

"I have to answer Seamus first," Harry said grimly, "Yes Seamus, me and Ced were on during the summer vacation of sixth year. But we sorta fell apart," Harry sniffed.

Thud. Neville had fainted, perhaps from Harry's answer or the alcohol.

"Bl-Blimey mate," Ron whispered, "my sister…"

"Oh, I don't think I fancy her anymore," Harry said loudly, "she herself thinks I fancy boys now, that too dead ones. Stupid."

"I think I have to puke!" Ron clambered upstairs.

Draco had become very still, "She thinks what?"

Harry pouted, "Stop asking questions out of turn, Draco!"

"Spin!" Dean exclaimed gleefully, "Oh…Draco questions Harry. What luck!"

"Answer me now, Harry." Draco's voice was flat.

Harry fiddled with his shirt, "She thought that I had started falling for you, Draco." He giggled, "Isn't that stupid? I do admit that I like you…but love you…I don't know really. What if I really do…that would be so troublesome…"

Draco was stunned to silence.

"Are you mad at me?"

Draco shook his head, "No, its not that."

"Then what is it?" Harry asked innocently.

"Now you're asking questions out of turn!"

After two more spins, it was Harry's turn to ask Draco a question.

"Now tell me what was it!"

Draco sighed, "I was thinking that…if we would've known each other like this before I died. Then…perhaps I wouldn't have stayed back as a ghost…"

Harry's head was spinning, he knew he'd pass out soon, "Whaddya mean?"

"I stayed back on one thought Harry…that I'd not even met someone who I loved."

Harry's eyes widened as his alcohol addled brain tried to comprehend this new information. It was too much perhaps, because he blacked out before saying anything.

* * *

** Okay, now does it seem romantic that Draco died? Well, the next chapter explains a bit more as to why Draco said back so I wont say much here. Wait till next chap, and if you still have any pointers, let me know then.**

**And TsukikoElric and werecool both thought that Draco's face would've been burnt/maimed by the explosion. Now that is a fairly good point, but we cannot have that of course. Let me just clarify that it wasn't like gas explosion or anything, more like a magical explosion…hmm…Avada Kedavra and Crucio mixed together(now that must've hurt…A LOT)**

**Reviews are squealed at a lot...**

**Cheers!**


	11. Chapter 11

Harry groaned. His head was throbbing, his eyes were unfocused and no sooner did he try to sit up, he wanted to throw up. In short, he felt like shit.

"Puke it out, go on."

It wasn't like he had any choice anyway…

Harry stumbled towards the bathroom. Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust at the retching sounds. He had never seen someone so wasted.

He then heard a dull thud and a loud 'Ow!' and Harry came back out, clutching at his stomach.

"How many?" he asked weakly.

"Four and half."

Harry groaned again and collapsed on the bed.

"How'd I get up here?"

"Dobby."

Harry nodded, but it only worsened his pain.

"Drink that," Draco pointed to a glass placed on the table besides the bed, "Anti-hangover potion."

Harry gratefully drank it one gulp. Immediately, his headache receded, his mind cleared…

And the memories of last night came rushing back to him.

"Shower and get ready…" With that, Draco slipped through the floor.

Harry slowly stood up. So, Draco knew now…and by what he had said last night…

Harry rubbed his forehead, it was unclear…

Draco had stayed back because he had never loved someone. No, never loved someone who loved him back. And…Harry racked his brains to remember…he wouldn't have stayed back if…if he had met Harry earlier.

Harry's eyes widened. Oh shit….

Harry turned on the shower. The hot water washed away whatever was left of the hangover. What would he say to Draco now? Harry mentally cursed himself for getting into this mess.

He was just buttoning his shirt and contemplating what course he should take, when Draco slipped into the room again.

"I told Dobby to apparate your friends back home," he said impassively.

Harry nodded mutely.

There was silence for a while then Draco sighed, "Okay, so both of us know what happened last night. And well…I shouldn't have said that…"

Harry looked at him, confused.

"I-" Draco paused, as if wondering how best to put forward his thoughts, "I'm a ghost…I'm dead…"

Harry bit his lip, wondering what to say, when Draco spoke up again.

"Ca-can we just forget all that happened?"

Harry lowered his eyes…

"I wanna show you something…"

Harry looked up again, confusion in his eyes.

Draco led him to the locked room.

"It has a password, I can't believe you couldn't figure that out…"

Harry allowed himself a smile, "True, that was the most obvious thing…"

"Dragonfire"

The door swung open, revealing Draco's bedroom. It was less elaborate compared to the one at manor, yet beautiful all the same. There were many pictures on the wall, of Draco with his friends, his parents, a copy of the picture that Draco had gifted Harry. And in one corner lay a pensive.

"Memories of me collected from different sources. I want you to add yours to them…"

Harry silently walked towards the pensive, its silvery white contents swirling. Harry prodded it and glimpsed a fleeting image of himself.

"Draco," Harry said, surprised, "You have a memory of me…"

"Can't be!" Draco said, disbelievingly.

"Come and see," Harry prodded the contents again and his face swam again in it, "Can you enter?"

"Of course," Draco said impatiently, "What do you think ghosts are made up of?"

Harry blinked confusedly, "You mean-"

"Just get in!"

Harry repressed all other questions and plunged headfirst into the pensive, Draco slipping in behind him.

They were in the elevator in the Ministry with Draco and Zac Bell. Draco was deeply engrossed in reading some parchment. The elevator doors slid open…and in walked Harry.

Both Harry and Draco gasped.

"Hello Harry," Zac Bell said, "Working late tonight?"

Harry nodded, "Sure isn't easy being an Auror."

Draco looked up at that moment, nodded at Harry and resumed his reading.

"The fool!" Draco hissed, "One word! He could've said at least one word!"

"Wouldn't have made a big difference anyway…" Harry said.

One floor up and Harry stepped out again, leaving Draco and Zac behind.

"Which memory is this?"

Draco didn't reply immediately, "The day I died…"

_That's why I felt I had seen Draco somewhere before…cause I had…_

"Draco, I don't wanna watch…lets leave please."

Draco nodded mutely and the two rose out of the pensive.

"So I shouldn't have stayed back…" Draco said, his voice hollow.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't want to die! Hell, I hadn't done anything in life and I had already lost it! That was the first thought that came to my mind…that I hadn't even _seen_ a person I loved. That very word makes the difference! I saw you Harry…"

"But it doesn't make any sense…you didn't love me at that time. You just-" _do so now. He loves me…_

"I- just add your memories to the pensive, Harry." His voice was cold, though it shook slightly, "I- I'm leaving."

"What are you saying?" _No, he doesn't mean that…_

"I'm leaving," Draco said, his voice definitely shaking this time, "You yourself said that this will become complicated. But if I'm not with you…"

"Shut the hell up…you cant go…"

"I have to! You're not sure if you love me yet. And if you do, nothing good's gonna come out of it. I'm a ghost, Harry. Why do you keep forgetting that? It matters, no matter what you say, it matters that I'm dead."

Harry was waging an internal war with himself. True, he couldn't allow himself to fall in love with Draco. But he had become so used to his presence in the house.

_I don't want him to go…_

"Your memories please…"

Harry finally found his voice, "No…"

"Harry, why don't you understand?"

_I do understand Draco…_

Draco's voice was rising, "I ask you one last time."

"I don't want you to go, Draco."

I _understand it all now. What Ginny said…_

"But I don't want to stay_!"_

_was_ true…

"Please, Draco…"

_I…_

"Fine, its better if I don't have them anyway. Goodbye, Harry. The house is truly yours now…"

_love you…_

"Draco…" Harry whispered, reaching out, feeling the icy cold for one last time…as Draco slipped through the floor leaving Harry grasping at nothing.

Harry slumped to his knees and a single tear slid down his cheek.

"I love you, Draco," he repeated again. _And all this time, I was living in denial…_

Harry gazed at the portrait…he gazed and he gazed. But no matter how hard he stared, Draco wasn't coming back. Not even as a ghost.

"You know, Draco," said Harry, "Right now, I want to hold onto you and never let go. I want to feel the warmth of your skin…and the taste of your lips. But you know what? I cant…cause not only have you left me, but you're dead and a ghost."

Harry laughed hollowly.

"Funny, isn't it? I fell for a dead person…and the dead person also fell for me. I thought ghosts were incapable of emotions. I thought wrong then. So tell me, did it hurt? When you vanished like that, did it hurt to leave me? It hurt me a lot Draco. A living person has never hurt me so…and yet you, a ghost, managed to…"

Harry scratched his head, "I wish you hadn't stayed back…you had seen me right? So you shouldn't have. But at that time, you didn't know that we both loved each other. Hell, you don't even know now. I never got to tell you that I really loved you. I wish…I wish I could just turn back time…just to say that I loved you and then you wouldn't stay back and I wouldn't fall for you…and none of this would've ever happened!"

Harry paused, his brain considering what he had just said.

What if…what if I really do try and go back? He remembered the memory, his brain contemplating a plan.

Maybe…there still is hope.

The floor of the library was littered with scrolls of parchment and stacks of books.

Harry himself was engrossed in large tome, stopping from time to time to take down some notes.

What I'm doing is insane…there's no way I can do what I'm thinking of doing. Its ridiculous!

But no matter how hard his Auror side tried to argue, Harry continued his reading.

"Harry?"

Harry placed down his quill and looked up at Hermione.

"What is all this?" Hermione asked, looking at the messy state of the library. She picked up one, "Time travel?!"

"Thanks for coming Hermione…" Harry said quietly, getting up.

"Harry, whats wrong? And where's Draco?"

Sharp as ever…that's why I need you to help me Hermione.

"He-he's gone." Harry said, his voice steely and Hermione flinched at it. She took him by the hand.

"Lets go down and get you a cup of coffee," she said softly and led him downstairs.

"Okay, so what happened?" Hermione asked gently, after they both were seated downstairs with steaming cups of coffee in their hands.

"I love him."

This wasn't what Hermione had expected.

"Harry…" she began but he cut her off.

"Everything is ruined, Hermione. I cant live without him. This is so wrong…so very wrong!!"

Hermione put down her cup and put an arm around him.

"Calm down and tell me all that happened."

Shaking, Harry gave her a broken description of what had happened…and what he planned to do about it.

"No…you cannot be serious," Hermione whispered, her expression stricken, "You don't know what you're saying, Harry."

"You have to help me, Hermione." Harry pleaded.

She was at a loss for words. Harry was distressed, that was obvious, but to this extent?

"Harry," she began again, more patiently this time, "I know that you're going through a lot right now. Having a ghost fall for you…I know it makes no sense. But you can't go creating portkeys back in time just so he wouldn't stay back. Time shouldn't be meddled with! As an Auror, surely you know that!"

"It wouldn't change anything," Harry pressed on stubbornly, " he wouldn't stay back as a ghost, that's all. I must not be seen, that's the main rule. And I wont be breaching that. "

"Harry, you said that Draco had thrown the earlier owners out," Hermione argued, desperately trying to knock some sense into him, "If there's no ghost, then you won't come to owning this house."

Harry shrugged, "I know but that wont matter. I'll be in my old house then."

"But what will you achieve by doing this? When you return, you'll still have the memories."

Harry paused. "I- I will?"

Hermione sighed exasperatedly, although she was glad she had finally gotten her point across to him, "Of course, you're talking of portkeys here. You were going to somehow, create a portkey back into time and then use it to come back again. If you do succeed and Draco doesn't stay back, it wont make a difference to you. In fact, you'll be clueless as to what happened in the past…how long has he been dead? Four years! It could drive you insane!"

A long silence followed, "According to what I've read, people remember both their lives. The one before they'd returned, and the one they'd be living that moment as well. When I go back, my very existence disappears from this world. And when I return, it'll just be me. There wont be two Harrys in the world. This isn't like the time-turner…"

Hermione's shoulders slumped, "Where did you get these books?"

"Draco had them…its like it was meant to be so."

She rubbed her temple wearily, "Harry, I wont try to stop you but just think it through. You're doing this for a person you didn't even know a month back. A person who isn't even alive. What are you _really_ planning to do Harry?"

Harry clamped his eyes shut, blinking back the tears, "I- I just- Just trust me, please."

Hermione bit her lip, "Okay…fine. I'll help you…"

Harry grinned, "Thanks Hermione. I knew I could count on you."

Several hours of reading and pages and pages of notes later, Harry and Hermione was standing in the kitchen.

Hermione handed him a spoon, "Okay, keep this spoon with you at all times. I have no idea how long you'll be there." She paused.

"It'll be fine Hermione."

"For you, Harry. When you return, I'll have no memory if this ever happened. God, the severity of this situation…if the Ministry ever finds out…"

Harry didn't reply.

This is madness. But I'll do it…if it means being with Draco…

"I just hope Dobby remembers the time and date right," Hermione pulled out her wand, took a deep breath and tapped the spoon, "Portus."

The spoon glowed an eerie blue and Harry felt the tug. A stronger and harder tug than any other he had ever felt. And suddenly excruciating pain shot through his body and he screamed.

His knees hit something solid and he forced his eyes open, every muscle of body writhing in pain.

Dobby was right.

Draco Malfoy whipped around at the noise, wand ready.

Harry got up, wincing.

"Draco," his voice felt so weird.

"Halt right there." The blonde said coldly and Harry couldn't help but be taken aback at the tone. It was so alien.

"No," Harry didn't have time, "Listen to me!" Even speaking was taking a lot of Harry's efforts, "I- I love you!"

Draco was startled to say the least, but before he could say anything else, Harry had closed the gap between and pressed his lips upon his, taking advantage of the other boy's shock to gain control, pouring his heart into the contact. Perhaps it was the intensity of the kiss that rendered him unable to act, but Draco didn't pull away.

Harry pulled back, he felt dizzy, "You do love some- me. Dont stay back. Just don't."

The spoon was glowing blue again. Harry swore, maybe he shouldn't have wasted time on the kiss, but hell, he just couldn't help it. He'd been longing for it too much.

And as Harry felt the tug again, Harry brushed his fingers against Draco's cheek, smiling softly. _I hope I knew you well enough to predict how you'd act…cause if I'm wrong, heaven knows what might happen._

Draco's stunned expression was the last thing he remembered before being pulled back.

Thud.

He was back. Harry slowly got up. Had it worked? Am I back? And suddenly, a deluge of memories flooded his mind and Harry's knees buckled. He grabbed his head and yelled.

"Harry!"

Harry's head snapped up at the call. Standing in the doorway of the kitchen was Draco Malfoy, a concerned expression on his face. Draco dashed towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

A part of Harry's mind felt that the touch was very familiar and another part leaped in joy.

"Draco," Harry managed to smile, "so it worked…"

The memories still flashed in his mind, his head was throbbing. But Draco was alive…just as Harry had wanted. And he suddenly remembered that night. When he had walked into the elevator, Draco first hadn't paid any attention but when he finally looked up, his expression was of pure shock. He had struck up a conversation at that time. And…Harry smiled as he remembered this bit, Draco hadn't gone up to the atrium, instead he had continued his conversation with Harry and had followed him out…thereby…

Killing Zac Bell…

Harry bit his lip, he knew that meddling with time would have its consequences. If Draco hadn't died, someone else had to…

Meanwhile, Draco watched on confusedly as a variety of emotions crossed over his lover's face. From pain to confusion to happiness and now sorrow.

"Harry dear," he said, "are you fine?"

Harry took Draco's hand into his own. His memory told him that he was supposed to be getting something to eat.

"Draco, I had once appeared in your kitchen our of nowhere, right?"

Draco had an astonished look on his face, "You _swore_ you didn't know anything about that!"

Harry kissed his hand softly, feeling the warmth and savouring it, "Thing is, I only remembered now…"

"Wha-"

Draco was cut off by Harry's lips. And this time, he eagerly leaned into it. One hand snaking around Harry's waist, pulling him closer, the other still held tightly by the very same.

"Strange," Draco said softly, "_that _kiss had felt the same as this one…"

The constant bombardment of memories had slowed down by now, but Harry felt completely drained.

"I know, Draco." Harry said softly, "I know…"

Its been a year now. Harry had tried to explain everything to Draco, but things had just gotten even more complicated. Hermione and Ron were married, and so were Harry and Draco. Everything had turned out fine, just as Harry hoped it would.

Oh and he was the actual owner of the house now…Draco said it himself…but he couldn't fathom why Harry seemed so smug about it…ah well, as long as he didn't start about time-travel and ghosts again, Draco was fine with it.

* * *

**The End**

**This was the Alternate Ending...but the readers liked it more than the original one. So I interchanged them!**

** And many thanks are in order, so here goes-**

Zerocrash- The first reviewer and constant source of motivation. Thanks dear!

xXxAlotLikeLovexXx - Writes really great reviews! Almost all of them brought a smile to my face. And your suggestions helped me improve the fic! Thanks!

Cyiusblack- 'Update soon' lol and 'super chapter' I knew that even if no one else reviewed, you would! Hehe, thanks a bunch!

TsukikoElric- XD Straight to the point reviews, loved them! Thanks!

Bizerko-Kittykins- Detailed reviews. It felt good that you actually read the fic so carefully! Lol Thanks!

SkyeEyesSparkle7135- I personally think she's an awesome writer and hence it felt great to read her reviews and the fact that she liked my fic! Thank you!

tilly-tally-tease- You've reviewed most of the fics I've written and the whole of this since the third chapter. I am eternally grateful! Thank you!

Werecool- Lengthy and helpful reviews. Always looked forward to reading them. Thanks so much!

And a BIG thanks to all the other reviewers as well. Rika'sGrayWolf, minoki, luckycharm9, Crystal Malfoy, , Elektra107, zZzQueen, xinsert user name here-,freckles-is-god, , njferrell, KianaRia, Lady Sakura of the Fated, blue4summer, Cerrydwen, Chaos Raider Tenshi, Symphonii, Windseeker2305, mighty-midgie-001, chaos key, and animehpgurl.

Thanks for the faves and the alerts!

Its been great fun writing this fic, hope the readers had as much fun reading it as well.

Cheers!


End file.
